Your Surrender
by corpuscalypso
Summary: My one-shot to Man-Suz-She. Elena comes to LA from Minnesota to visit her friends, James, Kendall, Logan and Carlos. It's karaoke night, and of course new drama presents itself.


**Okay, this fic created on the basis of three songs:**

**-Your Surrender by the Neon Trees**

**-Tiny Heart by Flyleaf**

**-Speakers by Days Difference**

**None of which I own, but there are fantastically amazing. I don't own BTR either, just FYI. This is my oneshot for Man-Suz-She. I hope you enjoy it!**

~Your Surrender~

Elena stood, waiting for the elevator doors to open. She had taken the train out to get to the Palm Woods. She wanted to see her old friends. James had given her directions to the Crib a while ago but she never had the chance to down; rather, she hesitated to think about coming down.

_Or thinking about him... _Elena pushed those thoughts aside and walked swiftly out of the elevator after the doors opened to the second floor. She read the room numbers as she passed each door, and she stopped in front of 2J. She took a deep breath, plastered on a smile, and knocked on the door. She then heard a chorus of "Not it!"s from inside then a "Dang it!". It was a moment later that Carlos opened the door.

His smile quickly faded. He screamed then dove behind the kitchen counter to hide. The shrill cry had caught the other boys' attention and they immediately turned from the TV to the door.

"Elena!" The three boys exclaimed, rushing to the door. She was immediately embraced by them, despite her aversion to being touched. After they let go, they started chattering, asking her about life and Minnesota until Carlos cleared his throat.

"Hey, can't you see we're catching up?" Elena snapped. He whimpered before retreating to the couch. The other three boys pretty much blew off the exchange between Carlos and Elena, knowing full well that they... didn't get along.

"I knew you'd come eventually!" Kendall exclaimed.

"A little warning would have been nice..." Logan mumbled, causing Elena to chuckle.

"Sorry, I wanted to surprise you guys." She smiled. "Now, I have heard great things about this pool from each of you—" She was cut off by James squeaking in delight and he rushed off to change. Elena's gaze followed James as he left. When she turned back she was greeted by knowing looks from Kendall and Logan. They encouraged her to go change in the bathroom before going into their own respective rooms to slip on their swim trunks.

She grabbed her suit case and dragged it to the bathroom. She quickly slipped out of her grey skinny jeans and her tight quarter sleeve shirt and put on a dark purple bikini. When she returned to the living room, the three boys were waiting there with trunks on and pool noodles in hand. Elena tied up her blond hair into a pony tail, so her pink streaks were being shown off.

James had surprisingly gazed across her body in her bikini. He was shocked that he caught himself checking out her legs. Sure, he's noticed her warm hazel eyes, her perfect curves, and her wonderful fashion sense...

To get his mind off his friend, he yelled "Ehem, let's go!" and they ran to the elevators, leaving Carlos to mope on the couch.

X~X~X~X~X

Down by the pool, the friends took up 4 lounge chairs side by side. Kendall, then Logan, then Elena, the James.

"I wouldn't mind living here. This place is awesome." Elena stated as she lay back farther in the chair.

"It's the best. But you don't have to work 12 hours a day working on harmonies and learning new dance moves." Logan responded.

"Sounds rough..." Elena's voice drifted off as she saw _another_ girl approach James. This was probably the fifth one in the past half hour they were down there. And the routine was the same.

The girl would come up, James would compliment her, she'd giggle, and he'd offer to take her out some time. It felt like a kick to the gut every time a girl would giggle again and reply with a yes. Logan leaned in to whisper to her, "I'm sorry about him..."

"It's fine." She lied, but she put on a convincing smile so Logan went back to his normal lounging position.

"Hey Elena," she looked over to Kendall after he spoke. "We're going to go to the Palm Woods karaoke night tonight, you in?"

"YAY! Karaoke!" James exclaimed after he heard Kendall.

"I'm in." She answered shortly after.

X~X~X~X~X

After an hour or two by the pool, they made their way back up to 2J to get ready for karaoke. Everyone changed out of their swim suits and into casual attire.

"When is she going back to Minnesota?" Carlos asked Kendall.

"I don't know yet." Elena responded for him. "When are you going to grow up?" She sneered. He stuck his tongue out and she responded by giving him the finger. Carlos shook his head with disgust then proceeded to lock himself in his room.

"Why are you so mean to him?" Kendall asked.

"He stole my cupcake in the second grade."

"That's ridiculous!" Logan responded. Elena 'hrmph'ed and crossed her arms, causing the boys to roll their eyes.

"Well, are we ready?" James asked. Elena nodded and they head off once again.

X~X~X~X~X

So far the night consisted of young actors taking a chance at trying to sing. Carlos had come down so he and Logan could sing a duet of Under Pressure, which was a hit among the crowd. Kendall went up to sing Watercolour by Pendulum and even though it's not a well known song, everyone seemed to love it.

Just as the Jennifer's got on stage was when people started to shuffle around, getting refreshments and going to take a break in the hall.

"Elena, you should go up!" Logan announced.

"What? No way."

"C'mon, there are plenty of people who suck here, go show them that you don't!" Kendall encouraged. Elena shook her head.

"People will judge if you don't even try. Everyone has courage that lives at the Palm Woods and you need to show them you do too." Elena listened to James as he spoke and she nodded. James smiled and signed her up.

A few more people went before Elena was called up. It took her all that time to figure out what song to sing, and it was the perfect song. _It was now or never. Elena, you are going back soon, you might as well try to... _she sighed and stepped onto the stage.

She took as deep breath as the intro music began. Now, Elena was never a bad singer, but she was a nervous singer. She spotted the boys sitting at their table and gazed to each of them.

"_Tiny heart, stuck inside yourself  
When will you open up for me?"_

Then she looked at James. And he was looking right back at her. She was tempted to look away again, but she couldn't.

"_I love you so; I wanna meet you again  
Before one of us must go. _

_Your lips touched every hand but mine  
If you choose me, I'm waiting for you.  
If you choose me, I'm waiting for you.  
Always waiting."_

With their eyes locked, she continued. She felt confident and by the look on his face, her point was becoming clear.

"_Tiny heart, you're not by yourself  
When will you recognize the beat?  
Of my own heart, grieving in your hand  
You crushed me when you ran away." _

Ran Away... like to LA? Leaving her behind, even though she needed him.

"_Your lips touched every hand but mine  
If you choose me, I'm waiting for you  
When you choose me, I'm waiting for you  
Always waiting."_

Even though it hurt so badly, she would always forgive him. He may not know how much pain he caused her, but she can't give up on him.

"_You will never know what you have done to me  
You will never know losing your love for me  
You will never know a single day alone." _

Seeing all the girls at the pool looking at him how she so desperately wanted him to look at her...

"_Tiny heart, stuck inside yourself  
When will you open up? _

_Your lips touched every hand but mine  
If you choose me, I'm waiting for you."_

How did she even know that he would feel the same? He didn't notice before, why would he even give her a chance?

"_When you choose me, I'm waiting for you.  
Always waiting."_

The song ended and she didn't even realize her eyes were becoming glassy. As the crowd erupted with applause, she ran for the door, not seeing James stand.

She ran to a secluded place by the vacant pool. She sat and buried her face into her hands.

"_I turn up the sound, hoping somehow  
I'll reach you  
But I know that I can't, so I dial your phone  
I don't leave a message, I just play the song  
And hope that you hear, I hope that it's clear  
As soon as you hold it up, up to your ear"_

Elena looks up, hearing a voice sing as clear as day. She listens to the words that come out of James' mouth, wanting to understand how he's feeling.

"_Cause the words comin' out of the speakers  
Are the only way I've got left to reach ya  
My soul plays the keys, and my heart plays the drums\  
I need you to hear me so turn the radio on  
Now I'm tryin' and I'm dyin' to see ya  
I know I hurt ya but I really didn't mean ta  
Got my pain on the mic, layin' it all out tonight  
I'll do it again and again till I get it right"_

She couldn't take it. She needed to know.

"_Turn em up, turn up the speakers"_

"James..."

"_Turn em up, turn up the speakers"_

"James, c'mon!"

"_Turn em up, turn up the speakers"_

"James, please—"

"_Turn em up, turn up the speakers"_

"Jam—" He cut her off by taking her hand and pressing a kiss onto her palm. "Wh-why did you do that?" He didn't use words to answer; instead, he gently brushed his lips onto hers.

**Felt like a good place to end. I know it took me a long time to post and for that I'm sorry, but I really liked how this turned out so I hope that it makes up for being late! Please review!**


End file.
